By Any Means Necessary
by Jini
Summary: Catwoman is holding Superboy hostage. Tim volunteers to "interrogate" him. Tim/Kon. Catlad!Tim verse.


Disclaimer: I don't anything DCU related.

Summary: Catwoman is holding Superboy hostage. Tim volunteers to "interrogate" him.

Author's Notes: This was a request fic from a friend of mine, who wanted more Catlad!Tim/Kon. You can consider this under the same verse as **This Game We Play **or as a standalone fic if you want. It's not by any means _the_ sequel, but you can definitely see this taking place right after it.

Warning, there is **mature sexual content** ahead, so if that's not something you like, you don't have to read.

Other than that enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>By Any Means Necessary <strong>

* * *

><p>Catwoman stepped out of the dark room, looking uncharacteristically peeved for once. She didn't show it on her face, but Tim had been around her long enough to know when Selina was annoyed by something, and the way she kept her face perfectly blank was proof that she was resisting the urge to throttle someone.<p>

Tim waited for a moment before speaking up. "Well?" he asked.

"He's not speaking," she said, pursing her lips. "That guy's tough, I'll admit. Not even Kryptonite was—"

"You used Kryptonite on him?" said Tim sharply, unable to reign in his surprise or … the sudden rush of anxiety that was now making it a little difficult to breathe. "Where did you get some?"

Selina stared at him for a second too long, at which Tim hoped his face betrayed any contrary to the slip he made, and then said, shrugging, "I don't actually have Kryptonite on me. I just said that to see if he'll talk."

"Oh," said Tim, and tried to appear nonchalant to the news. "What… what are you going to do to him now?"

He watched as Catwoman walked around the room, her eyes landing on the door leading to the interrogation room.

"You can't keep him here," Tim reasoned. "Superman is bound to know he's missing. And once Superman knows, the whole Justice League and the Teen Titans will be on our tails, looking for us—"

"I'm aware of that," Selina cut in. "But we can't just let him go either. Not without figuring out why he's been snooping around our base to begin with. I don't even know _how _he found out we were here—" At this, Tim could _feel_ Selina's eyes trained on him, "—but the problem is… he's not talking."

"I'll do it," Tim blurted.

Selina cocked one slender eyebrow at him.

"I'll get him to talk," Tim said firmly.

"If _I_ couldn't even manage to get him to talk, what makes you think _you'll _be able to change his mind?" she asked as Tim walked towards the door.

Tim gave her a sly smile from over his shoulder. "I… have a few tricks up my sleeves," he said and ducked inside the other room, completely missing Selina's knowing smile.

The room was dark save for the tiny glow from the lamp that hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room, tied to a chair with his head hung low, was Superboy.

Tim walked up to him and sighed, both from weariness and exasperation. "I know those ropes can't hold you," he said quietly. "So why haven't you escaped yet, Kon?"

At the sound of his voice, the other boy looked up and grinned.

"Because," he said—at this the ropes snapped into pieces with one flex of his biceps; he then encircled his hands around Tim's waist and pulled him towards him, their mouths merely an inch apart, "…I was waiting for _you_."

With that, he pulled Tim into a fierce kiss.

As always, at Kon's touch, Tim felt his mind shut down completely, and an explosion of heat and lust burst from a dam in his chest. Next, he was climbing onto Kon's lap, pushing up against Kon's chest and returning the kiss with just as much fervor and enthusiasm as Kon was giving.

It felt too long, Tim thought, _too long_ since they had this.

Kon slipped his tongue between his lips and began an eager re-exploration of every corner and crevice of Tim's mouth, his hands running up and down his back, at his waist, on his ass—all trying to get Tim to come closer. Tim encircled his arms around Kon's neck, his fingers weaving through dark hair and brushing over thick, impenetrable skin that felt like fire at the touch.

Kon's hands were slipping underneath his uniform, his nails raking over skin on Tim's stomach and chest, making him shiver and moan despite himself. In turn, Tim shifted his hips, causing Kon to growl something fierce and possessive at the back of his throat and drag Tim forward until there was hardly an inch left between them.

It was just one sensation overload after another; each one leaving Tim wanting more and more and more and more.

However, when Kon's hand began to stray towards the button on his pants, Tim instantly reached out to stop him.

"Wait, wait," he gasped, trying to regain some sense of reason. "Kon, stop."

"Stop?" said Kon, sounding confused and perhaps a little impatient. It was clear that he had no plans of stopping at all.

"We can't do this here," Tim said, glancing quickly at the door.

"Why not?" said Kon, leaning over to press a kiss on Tim's neck. And then another and another and another.

"You know why," said Tim firmly, but it was becoming difficult to remain adamant. Not while Kon was pressing kiss after kiss on Tim's neck, sucking eagerly at the juncture of his collarbone and shoulder.

"You obviously want it," Kon murmured, grazing lightly over Tim's hard-on, making Tim moan, "And I've been wanting this since the night you left the hotel room…" His hand began to unzip Tim's pants, slipping underneath his underwear to hold him.

Tim bit his lip, hard, in order to keep himself from shouting, but Kon's hand was already moving, stroking him, in a consistent rhythm that it was hard to reign in the little hiccups of pleasure that managed to escape his mouth.

As Kon pressed his lips against Tim's, slowly parting them with his tongue, Tim still had to protest, "But we can't… what if Catwoman—"

"Don't worry," Kon cut in gently, already divesting Tim of his top with his free hand, "I'll keep us quiet."

And Tim gave in. Not that it took much. He wanted Kon—been wanting him for too long—that it only took seeing him, touching him and kissing him once, for Tim to break.

Tim cupped Kon's face and kissed him, hard; breathing in deep the scent of open air, of grass and sun as he moved his hips up and then down, causing Kon to stutter in his ministration.

"Fuck, Tim, I just want you, all of you. Right now," Kon growled, his fingers already bruising on Tim's hips.

"Yes," Tim gasped. "Yes."

They broke off for a moment, but just so Kon can throw off his uniform and Tim could strip the remaining vestiges of clothing he had on. As soon as his underwear was off, Tim felt a breeze shoot past him and he hoisted against the wall with Superboy pressed between his legs. Tim wound his legs around Kon's hips and used his arms as leverage to hold onto Kon's neck and shoulders, even though he knew Kon was strong enough to hold his weight. But Tim was way beyond caring at this point. All he wanted, needed, was Kon.

"Now, Kon," Tim said, moving his hips. "_Now_."

The expression on Kon's face shifted at the evident command, and pushing Tim further up against the wall, he pulled him down in one hard thrust.

For a long minute neither of them could do or say anything. It felt… so _good_ and too much. It was really too long since they'd been together like this and to finally have this desire realized was overwhelming.

Against him, Kon was shaking; the arms holding Tim up were tense and trembling, as if he was physically trying to suppress his prime instinct to just fuck Tim relentlessly until the both of them were raw and simply blinded from too much ecstasy. Not that Tim was opposed to that at all. In fact, that was _precisely _what he wanted.

Shifting his hips again, Tim leaned forward to whisper against Kon's ear, "Fuck me, Kon. Fuck me, now."

Like a switch had gone off, Kon was moving again, angling his thrusts so that he was buried long and deep into Tim, who could only wrap his arms around Kon's neck and hold on. Kon crowded Tim against the wall, his hands on Tim's hip positively painful at this point, but Tim didn't care; every firm thrust sent a tidal wave of heat and pleasure that coursed throughout the entirety of Tim's body. Somehow it didn't seem like it was enough. Tim wanted more and more and more—

He didn't even realize he had spoken that out loud, but soon, Kon's thrusts were moving harder and faster; the wall behind them was cracking from the sheer magnitude of Kon's grip.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Tim chanted repeatedly, his fingers digging into Kon's scalp, his neck, his back, as Kon pulled back and thrust deep. Again and again and again and again, until Kon could no longer sustain a timely rhythm and was just fucking Tim frantically.

"Fuck, Tim, _fuck_," Kon growled at the same time Tim threw his head back and moaned, "Kon, Kon, I'm coming. Oh God, Kon-_el_, fuck—"

And just like that, Kon shuddered at the sound of his name and came; Tim held him tight as the both of them rode out the last of the wave.

Tim was too soft and tired to move, even as Kon drifted them over towards the chair. Kon kept his hands at Tim's hips—a clear sign of his refusal to let him go—and Tim kept his arms around Kon's neck, allowing himself to be held.

"God, Tim, that was…" Kon groaned, burying his face in the crook of Tim's neck. Tim shifted closer to him, in complete understanding of what Kon couldn't say. Even after a month apart, being this close to Kon always felt like the first time.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything or even moved for that matter. Kon was stroking his hand over Tim's back and smoothly his lips over Tim's shoulder, unable to completely stop touching him. Tim didn't mind, but rather felt inclined to stay where he was for the rest of the night—it was too comfortable—but he knew they couldn't.

"What are you doing here, Kon?" said Tim finally. "You know you're not supposed to be snooping around here."

"I know," Kon admitted, pressing his lips at the crook of Tim's neck and shoulder. "I… I haven't seen you in so long, I was kind of going crazy." He laughed weakly, but his shoulder sagged. "I know it was dumb and reckless, but I just _had_ to come see you." He met Tim's eyes for the first time that night, and they were as deep and blue as Tim remembered. "You have no idea… just how hard it is to let you go every time you have to leave."

Tim pressed his forehead against Kon's and closed his eyes. "And you have no idea how hard it is to leave you when all I want to do is stay," he murmured.

"Then why not stay?" asked Kon. "Stay with _me_."

"You know why I can't," said Tim, sighing. They've had this argument too many times before. "I am who I am and you are who you are. And in our worlds, those two can't be together."

"But—" Kon started, but Tim shook his head.

"We should probably clean up," he said, slipping off Kon's lap. "Catwoman will be wondering what's taking me so long."

Kon was quiet for a long second and then he said, "Right. Yeah."

They dressed in silence, neither one of them willing to look at each other. But Tim felt like he'd just taken a massive kick to the stomach. Putting on his outfit had never felt like such a heavy task in his life.

As they approached the door, Tim said, "Alright. I'll pretend you knocked me out and managed to get away." He was making it a point not to look Kon in the eye, although he could feel the other's gaze on him. "I'll bypass the security so that it'll give you enough time—"

Kon pulled Tim in for another harsh kiss, cutting him off. And like always, Tim was powerless to resist it. He was breathing hard by the time Kon pulled away.

"This isn't over, just so you know," he said, his face and his eyes were set in determination.

Tim felt like his knees were going to buckle; he had to grip the wall to steady himself. "I know," he said, because he knew, if anything, Kon was relentless and stubborn and an idiot. "Now go."

As soon as the door slid open, Kon looked at him one more time before disappearing in a blur of blue and red and black. Tim stood at the threshold, feeling like a part of him was already missing.

000

"So, how did it go?" said Selina as Tim came up the steps. "Did you get him to talk with your… tricks?" Her smile was too devious to consider it one of her 'regular' smiles.

"He got away," Tim said curtly. "I let my guard down for a minute and he escaped."

He didn't dare look at Selina as she said, "Oh. I can't say I'm not shocked, but I guess that's unfortunate."

Tim shrugged. "We should probably update the security systems in here," he said. "That way, nothing can get in or out. I'll even do it—"

"Tim," said Selina, who had maneuvered her way behind him with Tim even sensing she'd moved, "… you're acting strange."

"I'm fine," said Tim stiffly. "Just a little annoyed Superboy got away is all."

"Right," said Selina, but it didn't sound like she believed him. "Anyway, I feel like going on a heist. You coming?"

"No, not this time," said Tim. He tried to smile. "You go ahead. Bring me back something nice, yeah?"

"You got it, kid," she said, smiling. However, at the doorway, she said, "You know, Tim, the world isn't as black and white as you think it is. Sometimes… sometimes it's good for a little grey to blend in every once in awhile. It keeps us steady."

Tim whirled around and faced her. "What… what do you mean?" he asked.

Selina smiled a secretive little smile. "You'll figure it out," she said and started on her way again. "After all, if you're anything like me… you'll know breaking the rules is what we do best."

With that, she left, leaving Tim confused as hell (Selina _always_ had to talk in riddles whenever she was trying to teach him something remarkably profound), but also…a little relieved somehow. He didn't know why that was so, but it was enough to make him smile again.

"Next time," he said, thinking about Kon, "Next time…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sequel is still in the works. And I'll get to writing more **300 Days a Year **when my last exam is over this week :)

In the mean time, thanks for reading~ Feedback would be great!


End file.
